


Threading the Needle

by KeyDaWolf



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyDaWolf/pseuds/KeyDaWolf
Summary: Mono and Six have just defeated the Hunter, but this loop is in for a surprise as someone new has just entered the scene, which throws everything for a whole new kind of loop.
Relationships: Mono & Six & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Threading the Needle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Little Nightmares Fic, feel free to tell me what you think, but please be nice.
> 
> (If you follow me for my Bringing Light series, I am still working on it, I just want to come back to it with fresh eyes and get out of this writers block im in, ty for your patience)

As Mono and the girl stumble to their feet after the ringing of the gunshot subsides, the window behind them falls open.

Mono, after glancing at the door to try to ensure the Hunter was in fact dead, is the first to move forwards, jumping on the crate and glancing back at the girl he had rescued.

The girl is still nervous about the boy with the paper bag on his head, was he hiding something? 

Mono gives a soft "Psst, hey" and indicates her forward, even offering a hand to her.

The girl is still hesitant, but there was no going back now.

Mono keeps his hand down as the girl approaches and grasps it, they climb through the window and hop down to the ground, heading for the shoreline where a door sat on the beach.

As the two kids push the door, planning to float on it away from this horrible place, they don't notice a pair of eyes watching from the bushes, curious and wide.

Neither look back as they let the door float on and clamber on to sit aboard it, so neither are aware of the hands gripping the back of the door, the secret third occupant remaining perfectly still and quiet as they float behind the door. 

The water is cold. So very cold.

The door is slippery but the hand never falters, due to the sharp ends attached to them that dug into it.

A city looms over the three passengers of the door and Mono stands as more and more of it comes to focus, somewhere he has no memory of, has no right to feel so very familiar, it unnerves him.

The girl stands too once they approach the sandy bank and the two set off, basically just running in the same direction together rather than really feeling like a team.

The clawed hands keep their grip until the two are out of seeable distance, before clawing their user onto the door so they can take a deep breath, their soaked clothes dripped with sea water, they'd have to find a place to camp, standing up and heading after the two kids, they were skeptical to approach the two for the time being.

Mono and the girl headed slowly into the city, noting all the random clothes sitting in places that were odd or out of place, like slumped over a stool at a bar, or on a park bench with a dogs harness nearby.

Mono had stopped at a small wooden area they passed and d8cked inside, it was a good little shelter, the sky was dark and foreboding, it would be smart to stop and stay warm for the night.

Mono glances back at the girl to see her staring from just outside as he moves to sit inside the little shelter.

Mono gives an indication for her to follow him, she hesitates, before ducking inside, but blatantly staying away from Mono.

Mono glances around the small shelter, perhaps he could start a small fire, he gets up, scanning around and moving to collect little scraps of cloth, a few stray sticks and a couple of stones.

The girl watches in silence as Mono preps to try and light a fire, watching him strikes the stones together, she knew this technique, clearly his survival skills were not lacking, however he wasn't getting the desired spark, he tried for several minutes before grunting in frustration and setting the stones aside, getting a couple of sticks instead and started furiously rubbing them together.

Mono stuck to the task, his arms ached and he still didn't have even a little smoke, his head falls forward, still his hands worked at their task, a few seconds later a distinctive crackle sounds and he looks up to see one of the sticks had caught flame, he let out a small delighted "Yeah!" And brings it to his small campfire.

Too focused on his task, Mono does not see the girl slip a small silver square object back into her pocket, their face remained blank and guarded, but they watch as he diligently lights the kindling, using the stones he had gathered as a fire ring to stop it spreading further.

-His survival skills would be useful- The girl thinks carefully -He also does not lack tenacity, nor was he unwilling to defend himself with violence, he could be an ally- The girl muses to herself, staring blankly at the fire.

A small "Hey" grabs the girls attention once more and she glances up.

The boy was looking in her direction, or the bag was at least so chances were he was too.

The boy points to himself and speaks a word.

"Mono" 

The girl frowned just a bit, why was he saying that word.

The boy once again indicates to himself before saying the word again.

"Mono"

The girl thinks for a moment, before the answer comes to her.

A name, he is saying what he is called, now he is pointing to her, he wants to know what to call her.

The girl had never been given a name, she had never had a use for one, the fact that this boy had one was already unusual.

Then again, the girl muses, if they did end up teaming up, they ought to have a way to gain the others attention aside from soft whispers that anyone could mimic.

Thinking it over for a bit, the girl looked at her hands, she knew how to count, she didn't remember where she had learned it, but she began counting in her head on her fingers.

One, two, three, four, five…… Six.

That number always stood out to the girl, she believed she "liked" it, or something like that.

The girl looks to Mono, whose bag waz crinkling as he tilts his head at her.

The girl holds up her fingers to show him, she felt no desire to speak, she wasn't even sure if she still could.

Mono rights his head and examines the girl's hands, before his head seems to lift to look at her face.

"Six?" He asks.

"Six" nods her head slowly.

The boy nods and presents a hand to her, her first instinct is to ignore it, but, she did intend to keep this Mono as an ally, so perhaps small gestures would be acceptable.

Six moves a hand to take the offered one slowly, allowing him to raise their hands up and down a few times.

The fire crackles softly as the two lay on opposite sides of it, trying to get some form of rest.

Mono was facing the entrance, his bag made it impossible for anyone outside to know if he was asleep or not, not that anything typically aggressive was small enough to get in there, but precautions never hurt.

Six had turned to the side away from the fire to keep the light off her eyes, she relied on her hearing as she slept, she was a light sleeper, the smallest noises could rouse her almost immediately.

As the two drift off to an uneasy sleep, neither is aware of someone just outside, shivering, looking at the fire.

Soft footsteps approach the fire, a small twig in hand, reaching out to light it quietly, all they needed was a small flame, just enough to light another fire. The end of the stick catches a little, but it wouldn't be enough, they dared another step and flinched as something crunched under their foot.

For a split second, nothing happened, until Six's head rose, the stranger just kind if plaunges the stick into the fire before backing off quickly, if they ran they would lose their fire.

By the time the stranger was out of the shelter, Six was on her feet, staring out after them, contemplating if she should follow, it would appear they had just wanted their own fire, they did look wet, had it been raining?

Six glances over at Mono, who had stirred at all the movement and his begged head lifted towards Six.

"Six?" He asks curiously.

Six points at the outside, then at the fire, then outside again.

If Mono's face were visible, he'd look confused.

"Something…. Came in… got fire… and left?" He tries.

Six nods and points between them.

"Oh, a kid?" 

Six nods.

"Well, they probably need it then, it's not like they took all of it" Mono says and sat up, sounding relieved that that's all it was.

Six looks at Mono, he didn't seem phased by this, someone successfully got inside, took something and left unchallenged, what if they wanted more than fire, they might try their luck again.

As if Mono had read her mind, he speaks again.

"They were probably just cold, they'd probably have been more motivated to try again if we stopped them, at least they didn't hurt us in our sleep"

Six gives a small nod, they might have had an advantage if they wanted to hurt the two, perhaps their goal was only a lick of fire.

The stick burns bright as the stranger runs to their little hideout, they had scavenged for a while but couldn't find anything to help light a fire, till they found the other kids hideout.

Desperation for warmth motivated them to risk sneaking in, they had initially been spooked by the boy facing the door, it was hard to tell if he was awake or not, he didn't move as they quietly creeped inside.

The pitiful firepit crackles slightly as the stick is added to it and the stranger can finally get warm, shrugging off the soaked jacket and making a makeshift drying rack to let it sit just close enough to the fire to dry off.

The stranger moves to wring out their hair, slung back in a ponytail with the help of some flexible threads.

The pile of needles they had found had grown a good bit, they actually had a reasonable number, unlike in the forest where it was just the hunters' dismal supply.

The stranger picks one up, examining it, long and sharp, like a sword, with a loop at the bottom so they could grip it, with a bit more sharpening it'd make a good weapon against smaller enemies.

A couple more had the same features and were piled together for sharpening.

The rest were smaller, no loop but rather segmented by tiny bits of metal between the incomplete bottom, like the notch at the back of an arrow, that gave the stranger an idea and they piled those separately.

Mono had sat on watch for the last hour, neither he nor Six was able to sleep soundly at the same time, so he offered to take an hour and wake her in an hour so he could sleep too, though looking over at her, he felt like she deserved some more rest, no doubt she hadnt had a secure rest for a while after being caught by the hunter, so he continued to watch the little opening.

Six later awoke on her own, confused for a moment before sitting up, she was only meant to be asleep for an hour, Mono wasn't where he had been before, instead he stood at the opening, looking out at something..

Six stood and crept over, peeking out around him, at first nothing came into view that would draw such attention, till his hand raised slowly to point across the street at a tiny figure in the distance, who was shooting some kind of bow, the small thing could be heard even from this distance.

Mono watches the projectile hit a piece of wood, not noticing the string attached to it from that distance.

Six frowned slightly, if they could hear this kid messing around, so could others, tugging at Mono's sleeves, she pointed ahead.

Mono hesitates, but it is a logical action, the noise could draw a lot of unwanted attention to this area.

As if to prove her point, Six spots a large bird starting to circle, hissing at Mono and pointing up at it.

Mono looks up and lets out a little gasp of concern, did the kid see it?

The bird is silent in its approach, it even kept its shadow out of view before it dived.

Mono couldn't hold back a loud "Hey!"

The kids head snaps up and the bow follows, the projectile is shot and flew, straight through the birds chest, it shrieks and crashes, the kid jumps out of its path, rolling away, before sliding to their feet, tugging at something sharply and the projectile comes free as they keep pulling and it comes back to their hands.

The bird lets out a loud sound as the kid takes a defensive stance, putting the projectile into something on their back and taking something out of something at their hip, it looks like a sword.

Mono had been watching in fascination, now he grew nervous again, was this kid really gonna take on a downed bird, even without its height, it had a beak and claws.

The kid watches the bird as it struggles to get up, its wound isn't fatal, but it was weakened by it, its beady eyes watch the kid as they circle it slowly with their weapons.

The bird lurches forward with its beak, trying to knock the kid sway but it gets slashed across the eye as the kid backs up and swings their weapon.

A horrible noise escapes the birds beak and it tries to flap away, but it seems the injury had it incapable of flying, as it struggled in vain, the kid darts forward and plunges the needles deep into a different part of its chest, the bird falls to the ground after a short, cut off squawk.

The kid pants, they looked to be favouring a leg, perhaps after the tumble from the birds crashing.

Mono, surprised by the kid's enginuity, takes a step forward, the kid had heard him but they hadn't looked this way just yet.

Six grabs Mono's sleeve and tigs him back inside the shelter, shaking their head quickly, mimicking their swords slashing.

Mono thinks he understands.

"You think they'll attack us?" He asks.

Six nods pointing outside and then at their own leg.

"Oh, because they are hurt?"

Six nods again, looking back at the entrance.

Mono follows her gaze and sneaks over to look out again, the kid was plucking feathers from the bird, piling them up nearby, was she trying to get to the meat beneath?

Mono watches, aware of Six coming over to watch as well.

The kid stops after a few moments and turns, right in their direction.

Six tugs Mono back, she didn't trust this armed stranger.

The stranger watches the two scramble back from the shelter entrance when they glance their way.

-I better get out of here, in case they think I'm gonna attack them- The stranger thinks to themselves, grabbing their pile of feathers and running.

Mono risks a peek again and finds the stranger kid is gone, leaving the bird there, half plucked.

"Six! We could get food!" He whispers and points to the bird.

Six nods, food was essential, having some would be a good start.

The two head towards the bird and start working, pulling the meat from the bone carefully, before carrying it in small chunks back to cook at the fire, Mono even went back for some feathers, the soft fluffy ones to help make their shelter a little more livable.


End file.
